


Bid My Blood To Run (Frerard)

by majesticdragonair



Series: Married! Frerard Oneshots [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: :'), Arachnophobia, Husbands, M/M, and gerard being slightly scared too, basically just frank being a scared cutie, but brave for frankie, honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 15:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9909374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Frank doesn't like waking up early. He also doesn't like spiders. Guess what happens early on a Thursday morning?





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got this idea in class when there was a spider on the wall and everyone was scared of it except for me and our teacher. yep
> 
> and yes, the title is a lyric from Bring Me To Life by Evanescence, sue me.

Frank loved sleeping in, even more so since he would always stay up with Gerard until the early hours of the morning when the older finally got tired of painting. That was one of those nights.

Gerard was up until half past three in the morning and Frank had sat on the little couch in their drawing room until he was nearly falling off the couch from how tired he was. It got to the point that when Gerard stopped, he practically carried Frank to their room and stripped him to his boxers to sleep.

So Frank wasn’t too happy when he felt something on his bare chest. It was slightly fuzzy, like Gerard’s hair or his bed socks. So Frank groaned. Gerard was probably being a little shit, trying to wake him up because he couldn’t sleep.

“Piss off, Gerard,” he grumbled, swiping at Gerard’s figure next to him. Said man grunted in surprise, letting out a tired moan.

“What the fuck Frankie, I’m sleeping.”

Frank grumbled back, because he really didn’t want this. He still didn’t open his eyes as the fuzzy thing on his chest moved slightly, and Gerard was being such a dick. “Fuck off, you put a sock on my chest and you’re moving it, bitch.”

Gerard didn’t reply right away, but Frank felt him move, as if he sat up. “Frank… open your eyes.”

Frank screamed when he did and saw a giant, black spider crawling up his tattooed chest. He flailed and threw it off his chest and accidently in his husbands direction, jumping off the bed and onto the floor.

Gerard screamed as well, but not as loudly or high pitched at Frank, who was absolutely terrified as the black fuzz crawled onto the bed post and wall, just sitting there on the red walls, as if it was mocking Frank’s fear.

Gerard jumped off the bed too, but much more slowly and precise. He looked at Frank, who was shaking slightly as he hugged his knees to his chest. He whispered loudly, clearly terrified, “there’s a fucking spider on the wall.”

Gerard walked over to him, leaning down and calming down Frank, rocking him gently in his arms and murmuring things that had nothing to do with the current situation. Frank pulled back after a few minutes, looking up at his husband.

“Can you get rid of it, please?” his voice was a little shaky, and he felt like a kid when he asked his mum to do this, or when he asked his mother anything. But Gerard only smiled and nodded, kissing Frank’s forehead.

“Go make us some coffees, and I’ll take the spider outside, okay?” Frank nodded, grabbing onto Gerard’s hands as the older helped him stand, and he raced out of the room and to the kitchen, Gerard following but walking to his studio instead.

He searched for a few minutes, looking for a big enough container that he could trap the giant spider with – which looked like a tarantula, but he didn’t know spiders all too well. He finally found one (a large, metal tin he used for his paints) and made a mental note to wash it when he put the spider out on the front porch, the black spider crawling down the driveway and into the bushes in the neighbor’s yard.

“There,” Gerard mumbles when he walks into the kitchen, metal tin thrown onto the kitchen table. Frank is sitting there with a coffee, Gerard’s next to him.

“Thank you, Gee,” he beams, smiling up at his husband. Gerard leans down to peck his lips, sitting next to him, and just relaxing from their somewhat rude awakening.


End file.
